


Say You Love Me

by NykoKaamos



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Words4.8k AO3的中文字數統計什麼時候能優化qwq
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:05:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: 虚设悲情PWP（？）。卢卡要离开即将被安排结婚的伊万。





	Say You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> 其实是另一篇正剧写不下去时的产物。一年多没写文了，手很生。  
> 写了几个虚设车的开头，发现是分手炮最好写。因为两个人都好温柔，感觉都是正常date后才规规矩矩办事的人。  
> 题目来源Jessie Ware的“Say You Love Me”。取名无能，写这篇时一直在听这首，感觉很合适就用了。

“310909”——莫德里奇输入电子锁密码时歪了下头，自嘲。这串数字的末三位过了今天不会、也不能再是他的生日。当时拉基蒂奇同他说要拿二人的生日做公寓门锁密码时，他还开玩笑地说这是多么中学生。对方好像把他的话当成了真的抱怨，有些难过地没有付诸行动，最后反而是莫德里奇自己偷偷地把密码改成了“310909”。  
他推开门，看到正想着的人就在客厅里，双臂交叉着将T恤掀起一半，露出漂亮的腹肌。而长裤已被褪去，裤管堆积在脚踝，下半身只剩白色的底裤。  
“我没想到你会来那么快，想先去洗……”  
莫德里奇没有给拉基蒂奇解释完的机会。他走到对方面前，脱掉对方剩下的T恤，双手环住对方的脖颈，将对方拉低，开始焦急地接吻，好像还带着一丝不快。  
“卢卡……卢卡……”——他听到拉基蒂奇在湿吻的间隙中呼唤他的名字。莫德里奇没有理会，只是将吻下延，在拉基蒂奇的颈部啃咬和吸吻，留下玫红色的印记。  
被动的人开始动摇。拉基蒂奇被对方的热情攻得重心不稳，向后倒在沙发上。他抬起头，对上莫德里奇的眼神——有渴望主导和控制的火，又有埋怨与无奈的泪，再有被情人看穿心思的闪躲。对方侧过头，努力忍住眼泪，拉基蒂奇将他拉过，吻了吻眼皮。  
“伊万。”莫德里奇轻声说。  
拉基蒂奇却没有应答。他知道卢卡想要说什么，“伊万，我不想让你走”，可知道了内容却不知道该如何应答，那还不如不出声。  
“伊万……”莫德里奇再喃了一次。他也不求应答，只是开始再度亲吻拉基蒂奇，面颊，嘴唇，脖子，锁骨，胸膛，腹部，最后双唇来到胀大的那一团白色棉布上。他先是亲吻，力度如蜻蜓点水，然后用左右面颊去摩擦，速度极有耐心，同时双手挑逗下方的圆球。约莫一分钟后，莫德里奇抬起头，看到闭上双眼、强忍着呻吟的情人，得意地轻笑了声。接着他将散落在眼前的几缕长发捋至耳后，将头颅更低地埋在拉基蒂奇结实的大腿中，隔着水痕晕开的棉布，含下火热的性器。  
“……操！”未料到对方会有如此举动的被服侍之人爽得忍不住让脏话脱口而出。同时，他不解莫德里奇为何会这么做，与以往完全不同。拉基蒂奇推开对方的头，示意其停下，“卢卡，不需要这样的！……卢卡！”  
察觉到情人强烈的抗拒，莫德里奇渐渐停下了动作。他抿了抿嘴，从双腿中退出，将头靠在拉基蒂奇的膝盖上，眼眸中闪着一点点泪光，等待对方的数落。  
拉基蒂奇喘了喘气，而后伸手去揉莫德里奇金色的头发，说：“卢卡，你今天有点奇怪。”他们这四年内的哪一次性爱不是温柔得同二人的性格一样？出格的也只有一次：在一起的第一年，在飞去度假地的飞机上，两人躲进狭小的卫生间，在高空进行仓促却又激情的交合。  
莫德里奇好像冷静了些。他从刚才的头脑发热中缓过，起身，跨坐在拉基蒂奇身上，边亲吻他的额头，边脱掉自己的西装外套，如往日一样不紧不慢。“伊万，我没有时间了。”他说，用的是“我”而不是“我们”。两个月前拉基蒂奇支支吾吾地告诉他家里给他安排了亲事、即将要订婚时，莫德里奇就做好了离开的准备。他一点点地将自己的物品从拉基蒂奇的私人领域中撤出，到了明天，与他有关的一切就将一同撤离这个城市。即使拉基蒂奇告诉他，婚后他们还可以再见面，他还是决心要走。当初决心在这个陌生的城市定居即是为了他，现在，这个缘由不再成立，何必再在此处久待。再说，他不知道他们的“婚后再见面”是要怎么见面？要他当第三者吗，莫德里奇不大情愿。而只是见见面吗，莫德里奇也不想。总之，怎样都不好。莫德里奇却没有将自己的计划告知拉基蒂奇，“未通知的离别会让伊万将我记得更深刻吧”——全然自私的举动。  
一双手覆在另一双手上，他们共同解开莫德里奇的领带，然后是衬衫最上方的几粒扣子。拉基蒂奇的双手探进敞开的领口，去抚摸内里白净的胸膛。胸前的两点被反复揉捏，一下轻一下重，伴随着指甲故意的刮蹭，惹得莫德里奇抱着拉基蒂奇的头，在他耳边本能地喘了几声，臀部不自觉地收紧、磨蹭下方情人那烫人的性器。拉基蒂奇再这么逗弄了一会，等身上人完全软了下来，才完全褪去对方衬衫，然后去解裤子。他的手指探入莫德里奇的底裤，熟悉地游走至后方的穴口，习惯性准备进行扩张。拉基蒂奇却发现那儿已经潮湿柔软，显然早就做好了准备。  
“直接……进来……”莫德里奇艰难地发声，听起来像是发情般。他勉强地将臀部稍稍抬高，方便即将到来的插入，渴求即将到来的插入。  
已不再想去思考对方这突然的热情过度是为何，拉基蒂奇发现自己也跟随着莫德里奇走入了遵从本性的路。他一手托着对方的双臀、手指在湿热穴口两边将其撑得更开，另一手托着自己那终从窄小的底裤中释放的性器，让其端部进入情人的身体。停留片刻，待因异物侵入而变得有些紧涩的穴道稍稍放松后，他松开托着莫德里奇的臀部的手，一插到底。一个渴望紧贴着另一个渴望，二人仿佛在沙漠行走已久的人终遇上绿洲，微仰起头放出了满足的、情色的叹息。拉基蒂奇低头，去吻莫德里奇的喉结，惹得他边喘边笑，也低下了头，额头抵着额头。  
“让我来。”莫德里奇说。他搂过拉基蒂奇的脖子，开始扭起腰与臀，先是宛如热身的缓慢，接着一点点加速，在对方的性器上无羞耻地摇动，一上一下地让对方的性器进出，一左一右让双臀同对方的腿根接触，汗淋淋的臀肉撞击在粗壮的大腿上时带出浪荡的声响，还贪婪地觉得不够，用力得好似企图将对方的阴囊带入穴中。此刻的莫德里奇宛如那些成人影片里竭尽全力服侍插入者的被插入一方。承受着甜美的一切的拉基蒂奇满足地将头靠在沙发上，伴随着身上那臀肉的加速，他发出野兽一般的低沉吼声。放在对方腰部两侧的双手终于是发觉了自己的空虚，一只抚摸过莫德里奇的腹肌后攀上胸膛、去玩弄乳晕与乳尖，另一只则是往下探，握住莫德里奇的性器上下撸动，时不时指甲还刮过细小的铃口。承受着前后上下多重刺激的莫德里奇舒服得发出高声呻吟，然后甬道突然紧缩。他因承受不住如此快感而倒在拉基蒂奇身上，大口大口喘着气，臀部有气无力地在性器上缓缓地动。  
“卢卡这就不行了吗？”拉基蒂奇笑问怀中的人，轻咬他的耳垂，舔舐下颌与脖颈，大力拍打与揉弄流着汗的、弹性良好的臀肉，然后，他的阴茎主动开始抽送，继续未完成的情事。莫德里奇完全顺从地瘫软在拉基蒂奇的肉体上，如小动物般发出软弱却又象征着舒服的哼哼声。二人火热的肉体间是莫德里奇那没获得抚慰的性器。但它却不可怜，在两具肉体的夹击和摩擦下获得了特别的快感，尖端被磨得发红发亮，吐出的透明液体在二人的腹部上留下印记，随着身体的来回移动又再皮肤上拉出长长的水痕。  
埋在柔软身体内的性器终于寻找到了那一点，并狠狠地一顶，令莫德里奇发出尖锐的呻吟。拉基蒂奇开始不断攻击着那一处，边撞边用双手拍打对方的臀部，力度像是惩罚坏孩子似的打屁股。他还终于放弃理智般贴在对方耳边，带着笑意说些鲜少会说出口的淫秽调情话。莫德里奇没固定频率地不断喘息，爽得双手不自觉地去掐拉基蒂奇双臂的肉，身体宛如一根紧绷的琴弦，等待着什么最后时刻。而在拉基蒂奇的阴茎最后一次重重地撞向他的前列腺，迫使他高潮、喷射出乳白液体时，绷着的琴弦终于“啪”地一声断开。  
两人抱在一起喘气，像刚奔跑了几公里的逃难情侣。莫德里奇伸手去摸残留在二人腹部间的自己的精液，将其抹上自己的嘴唇，然后露出坏孩子的笑。拉基蒂奇皱眉，像是在无声抱怨莫德里奇什么时候学会做这些事了。但他很快又露出熟悉的温暖的微笑，主动去和爱人接吻，舔走附在唇上的生腥，然后将舌头探进爱人的口腔，两舌交缠，让这私人的腥味满溢。  
他们吻得忘情，将欲火再度挑起。“我还没射呢。”拉基蒂奇语毕，便起身，连带将莫德里奇抱起，让对方整个人无助般地挂在自己身上，然后一步一步朝落地窗旁走。虽说今日已决丢弃掉往日的羞耻心，但莫德里奇还是感到紧张，有点畏惧地将头埋在情人那布满吻痕的颈侧，金发贴着情人的面颊摩擦。他的背部贴着冰凉的玻璃窗，双腿缠绕在拉基蒂奇的腰上，迎接新一轮疯狂的撞击。在这过程中，莫德里奇听到由远及近的雨声，便回头去望窗外的景色。豆大的雨滴密集地落下，接着是倾盆大雨。与他的心境多么契合，莫德里奇想，然后发呆。注意到他的走神的拉基蒂奇问怎么了，他回过头，笑着说没什么，重新讨好地、祈求谅解似的去亲吻对方，重新用力紧抱着对方，卖力地紧缩穴道，直到拉基蒂奇的性器在他软肉中尽情地释放。  
他们躺在地毯上互相口交，互相喷射对方一脸精液，然后放荡地就着一脸淫秽液体接吻。后来莫德里奇说要好好地做一次，他们陷在柔软的大床中继续缠绵。最后拉基蒂奇抱着他去浴室。在浴缸里、在温热的水中，拉基蒂奇抱着他再做了一次。“这是最后一次了吧”，莫德里奇想。他被水蒸气营造的柔情氛围弄得更是痛苦，想去责问拉基蒂奇为什么要选择妥协，给他留下这样残忍的结果，为什么不选择抗拒安排。而当他对上拉基蒂奇的双眼、发现它们在水雾中比在平时更是多了几分可怜与温柔时，不愿将责备的话说出口。他明日悄声的离开对这位年轻人而言就不残忍吗？莫德里奇深吸一口气，爱抚着拉基蒂奇的背部，不再去想其他，只是专注地投入这场情爱。  
熄掉床头灯前，拉基蒂奇摸了摸身旁人的鼻尖，说：“明晚结束后，我去你家。”  
“结束后”指的是他的公开订婚仪式结束后。半边脸藏在被窝里的人乖乖地点头，说“好”，再道了声晚安。

雨从清晨开始下。  
莫德里奇被雨声吵醒。他迷迷糊糊地抓过放在床头的手机，看到日期、意识到今天是什么日子时，悲伤的情绪立刻涌进原本被困意笼罩的心房，就像是学生时代觉没睡够地醒来，却发现是上学日、而不是能继续睡个好觉的周末那样。  
身旁的年轻人还没醒，大概是昨晚累坏了吧。莫德里奇走下床，脚步尽可能轻。  
洗漱后，他将自己的牙刷扔进垃圾袋，然后开始收拾自己放在拉基蒂奇家里的物品。衣物已不剩太多，一些小物件在之前就被一点一点地转移回了自己的家，所以要拿的东西挺少。不过那些放在床头柜和客厅里的安全套与润滑剂，他得记得扔走。  
他没有打算在这间公寓里过多久留，所以没有吃早餐，只是用拉基蒂奇的杯子喝了杯牛奶。  
拉基蒂奇总夸他是一个谨慎的人。大概是吧，莫德里奇在修改门锁密码时这样想，他连密码锁这个细节都记得。但他不知道对方未婚妻的生日，只好先把密码改成“880310”。  
拉基蒂奇还夸他是一个冷静的人。而当莫德里奇站在门前，回头去望这所他熟悉的公寓时，他一直以来保持的冷静却即刻崩溃。垃圾袋和装着私人物品的纸袋从手中滑落，莫德里奇缓缓地蹲在地上，最后是坐着，小声地哭了起来。他很少哭，二十五岁后更是学会了让眼泪只往心里留，却在这时怎么也忍不住。不知多久以后，他终于克制住了眼泪，决定走进卧房看拉基蒂奇最后一眼。他的情人还是安安静静地躺在被窝中，带着睡觉时也不会少的微微的笑。他不知道外面在下雨，不知道谁的心里正在下雨，也不知道今晚，自己的心必是瓢泼大雨。  
莫德里奇走近，跪在床边，虔诚地亲吻他的眉毛，说：“伊万，我爱你。”  
然后他起身离开，步伐坚定，没有回头。只有那么一瞬，他犹豫了。踏出拉基蒂奇的公寓，门上停着的那一只七星瓢虫让他想起了他和拉基蒂奇的相遇。多年前的那个夏天，独自在露天咖啡厅里睡午觉的拉基蒂奇醒来，邻座的陌生金发男人说“不好意思，没有空位，只能坐你旁边了。诶，有只七星瓢虫停在你的眉毛上”，然后金发男人的手指拂过拉基蒂奇的眉毛，帮他取下那一只小虫。  
但是金发男人没有告诉他，这全然不是偶然。他到来时空的位置还有，不少，只是拉基蒂奇醒来时它们恰好被填满。他只是，只是想要坐在他身旁而已。他期待能有更深的发展，如果足够幸运。最后他确实足够幸运了，但最后的最后，幸运女神还是没有偏向他的这一边。

再看了一眼七星瓢虫，莫德里奇的手将门把手握得更紧。  
而他的动作却很轻。拉基蒂奇的公寓门被关上时只发出了很轻的声响，像一声很轻的叹息。

**Author's Note:**

> 给软的设定是从公司直接过来找伊万的（穿着西装）。一来就扩张好了，所以是在……公司里做好准备的？好火辣……  
> （事实是，懒得写扩张部分了……= =）


End file.
